the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Metal
Mr. Metal is a one-shot character from The Mr. Men Show. He was created by Little Miss Naughty. In ''The Hungry Games, ''he is one of the major villains and among the most evil character in the series. Appearance Mr. Metal is a robot slightly taller than the size of an average Mr. Men character. He has a bulb on his head which contains his wires and microchip, claws for arms, a box-shaped torso with flashing buttons on them, and wheels on the soles of his feet. His face consists of two red glowing eyes and an upwards "mouth". While Mr. Metal's normal appearance can be seen as "cute" with first witness, when Mr. Metal is angry, he takes on a much more intimidating, nightmarish appearance. In THG, Mr. Metal's voice is an electronic, monotoned British accent. Bio In THG, Mr. Metal was originally created by Miss Naughty to help her with her pranking videos. However, he ended up developing a mind of his own and became the sadistic murdering machine he is known as today. Because of his lack of empathy and his hatred towards all organic lifeforms, he has no limits to what he will kill. He has a variety of superpowers (namely because Miss Naughty was on a comic book kick while developing the blueprints for him), including extremely high intelligence, and has outsmarted every single government. He often gets a sadistic pleasure seeing others offended, and was responsible for 10% of the Offended article on Encyclopedia Dramatica (the other 90% was by Max Profitt Haltmann). Powers Mr. Metal is said to possess infinint power. Due to his high intelligence, he can program powers into himself to make himself more powerful. *Shrinking matter - He can shrink and regrow objects. So far, he has shrunk Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, and Mr. Happy. *Emitting laser beams - He can shoot laser beams out from his eyes, which are hotter than the core of the sun and will disintegrate anything it strikes. *Superhuman intelligence - According to Miss Naughty, he has intelligence that is the equivalent to 2,000 Stephen Hawkings. *Flying - He has rockets on the soles of his feet that allow him to fly. *Unstoppable rage - If you piss him off enough, he'll fly into a rage and destroy everything in his sight. His last tantrum resulted in 10,000 casualties. *Super Strength - He has superhuman strength, which increases the more angry he gets. *Resistence - He is waterproof, fireproof, and country music-proof. *Also, he has a built-in coffee machine that Janice's sister gets her daily mug of joe from. Weaknesses As of now, there is no known way of how to destroy him. Even Miss Naughty doesn't know what it is. He does have a weakness though. It is possible to shut him down temporarily, giving you enough time to escape him, but that requires hacking into his mainframe, which you do via a certain program (it's name is only known by Miss Naughty and her associates). You do this by stunning him with an electrical shock, and while he's dazed, plug a flashdrive with the program installed onto it into him. Miss Naughty, with the help of mad scientist Little Miss Helpful, is trying to create a program to put on a flashdrive that will shut down Mr. Metal forever, but so far, no positive outcomes have arised. Another weakness of his are paradoxes. If you use a paradox on him, it will stall and slow him down for a while, making him vulnerable. His afflictions with Janice's Sister Because of his power, Janice's Sister is bent on exploiting him for her own benefit and desires to use him as a hitman. She is one of the few humans he actually likes, and there have been rumours that she regularly has his robot cock inside of her. Relationships with the Mr. Men and Little Misses Little Miss Sunshine - Mr. Metal is shown to have an overwhelming love of Little Miss Sunshine, to an obsessive degree, due to human emotions being implanted in his microchip. He has stashed eraser bombs and bottles of dip in his compartment in a plan to murder Mr. Happy for good and make Miss Sunshine his queen when he takes over the world. Likes * Janice's Sister * Killing those pathetic meatbags * Miss Sunshine * Miss Naughty (sometimes) * Fruit salad * Jeopardy * Offending people * Causing destruction * Dirty jokes * Hosting Good Morning Dillydale * Pranking videos Dislikes * Humans (except for Janice's Sister, Miss Sunshine, and occasionally Miss Naughty) * Mr. Happy * People comparing him to HAL 9000 Quotes and conversations about him in THG Mr. Grumpy: Am I the only person here who is concerned that we literally have a psychopathic, meglomaniacal killing machine living in our town? - Mr. Rude: What the fu-?! How powerful is that thing?! Miss Naughty: He has the incredible strength, the intelligence of 2,000 Stephen Hawkings, he can fly, shoot out lasers that are hot enough to melt steel, and he also has a built-in coffee machine. He also has no known weakness. Hell, I don't even know what it is. Mr. Rude: Are you fucking kidding me?! What kind of shit have you been smoking?! Mr. Lazy: Can I have some? Miss Naughty: Just give me a break! I was reading comic books creating the blueprints for him! Mr. Rude: Well...at least when someone finally kills that bastard, can I have the coffee machine? Janice's Sister: *heavy nose breathing* Huehuehue... Trivia * His favorite song is "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. * Despite being evil and murderous, he is disgusted by pedophilia. In fact, when he enslaves the humans, he plans to kill all the pedophiles. Category:Dillydale Residents Category:Robots/Androids Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Scientologists